


Rule Breakers

by starry20rooftop



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry20rooftop/pseuds/starry20rooftop
Summary: 白璨螢可是出了名的rule breaker。那金炳善呢？//OOC預警，一切邪惡混亂歸我。
Relationships: Fissure | Baek Chan-Hyung/Fleta | Kim Byung-Sun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Rule Breakers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yrovi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrovi/gifts).

活在刀尖下的rule breakers配得到愛嗎？  
Why not？

//

例行會議的程序實在煩人，大boss訂下的一週一次會議慣例在小boss上任後可說是名存實亡。白璨螢可是出了名的rule breaker。踏進會議室前的小boss停下來腳步，扭頭看著隨著自己，雙手捧著文件準備會議上匯報情報的朴帝珉。  
「你偶像今天回來，待會訂好桌子後把手上的工作先交給小highly，你去把人接到餐廳。」聽到偶像順利完成任務回來，連夜收集信息疲態盡現的男生站直了身子，狹長的眼睛閃爍著期待的光芒。  
「明白了哥！」

//

要不是這次受委託的貨物金額高得驚人，白璨螢才懶得親自坐在這裡聽著小弟們一板一眼把文件上的文字讀出來。倒不如直接把車開到機場接老婆回家更好。討厭會議那種硬繃繃又拘謹氣氛的他瞥了眼認真記下重點的Michelle，正想滑到他身邊交代幾句就逃出去。結果腳尖還未使力就被某些東西纏了上來。長年在道上打滾的本能反應想要踢開這讓人心寒的怪物，但看到怪物真面目時他立刻收回了腳。本應在五千呎上空的人現在就在桌下，把食指貼在非常容易讓人想入非非的唇上示意他禁聲。  
忙內們今晚不用加班了。

//

遊走在胯部的手已經熟稔地解開皮帶扣，挑開西裝褲隱藏的褲鍊 ，朴帝珉解釋行動計畫的背景音蓋過了薄唇咬著拉鍊扣滑動的聲音，白淨又冷漠的臉蛋悄悄地貼上了純黑的彈性布料磨蹭著中間漸漸抬頭的慾望，王牌狙擊手珍貴的臉頰肉被白璨螢越發腫脹的下身壓曲至凹陷的形狀。   
事情好像脫離了原來的軌道，白璨螢的視線不敢再落在水平線以下，他不敢保證自己不會做出甚麼出格的事來。身為狙擊手的金炳善平日與槍枝接觸的時間多的是，在旁邊房間塗上漆金色長槍可以說是金炳善的第二生命，他有雙可以修理任何槍械的巧手，但金炳善決定不用手來「維修」面前的槍。一陣溫熱透過布料傳到白璨螢蠢蠢欲動的下身，此時戀人唇舌的挑逗像是隔靴搔癢，完全滿足不了開過葷的白璨螢。濕潤的頂端被柔軟的口腔包圍的時候白璨螢的慾望被徹底燃點，左手握成拳頭狀在耳垂支撐頭部，右手撫上自己得力下屬幼細的髮絲。白璨螢從來沒有打算要做一個嚴苛的大佬，但不代表他是個體貼的男友。明知道桌下的人根本不習慣給別人做口活，腦後勺的手還是施力把人向自己下身按壓，強迫那人把自己的嘴張得更大，容納更多的他。

「所以我認為後天傍晚是最佳的行動時機，」朴帝珉把玩著白板筆，「大家覺得呢？」雖然是剛進來沒多久的小孩子，但沒有人會質疑朴帝珉的業務能力。短短幾天就能把情報分析好制定完整計畫，甚至連逃走路線和需要的物資表也白紙黑字寫在文件裡可不是甚麼簡單的事情。在座的人都沒有異議，一致用目光查探他們boss的意見。顯然過於安靜的房間不便桌下開小差的副手好好服侍自家小boss，白璨螢為了掩飾底下傳來令人臉紅耳赤的嘖嘖水聲只好把話題接下。  
「Fleta今晚才回來，嘶，先讓他休息幾天再行動吧。」突然被點名的金炳善緊張得收緊了喉嚨，性器瞬間被軟肉擠壓的快感讓白璨螢抽了一口涼氣。爽到了又要蔽著的感覺實在極度難受，白璨螢恨不得馬上把金炳善拉起來大開大合操幹，可是想到這樣做這群狗崽子會看到外表冷漠如冰的王牌副手放蕩的樣子他又不得忍耐。桌下的人意識到自己的失態，連忙鬆口吐出白璨螢的下身，改用雙手繼續伺候自己頭兒。  
「那就改星期六吧。」Michelle想到金炳善回來應該好幾天也不會看到這兩尊大佛，索性把行動再推後以免有任何差池。  
「非常好，你們可以出去了。」白璨螢沒有徵求其他人的同意，直接下命令把所有人逐出會議室。

//

「璨螢…呃你慢點……」朴帝珉把門帶上的那刻金炳善直接被白璨螢抱到米白色的桌上脫去上衣，他埋首於金炳善深邃的鎖骨，連吻帶咬的在戀人的身體上刻下自己的痕跡，表示自己對這副身體的所有權。白璨螢在床第之間少見的狠勁嚇得金炳善推桑著身上人瘦削的肩膀，可惜這種示弱似的動作此時在白璨螢眼中只算是欲拒還迎的小把戲。「我手下的王牌先生騙過所有人一聲不響躲在我的桌下拉著我白日宣淫，」白璨螢掰過金炳善的下巴，居高臨下地強迫身下的人與他四目相投，「你說倒底是我管教不善還是我的小可愛被甚麼奇怪的人教壞了呢？」金炳善看清白璨螢眼底那團正在燃燒的慾望反倒擺出了更高的姿態，平直的嘴角勾起魅惑的弧度，伸手撫上白燦螢沒有鈕扣阻擋的胸膛。「你不喜歡嗎？下次不會這樣了，我……」話還未說完，作惡的手已經被扣著腕部壓在桌面，開開合合的小嘴被不屬於主人的唇舌堵住，暗示著身上的人根本沒打算費神聽他的廢話。小別過後的情侶需要更多的安全感和愛的表現，比如現在白璨螢勾著金炳善的舌瘋狂攪動纏綿直到兩人分不清是誰的唾液劃過金炳善的嘴角，又在堪稱比天橋上的模特更完美的身體上隨意點火，也顧不上場地是否容許他們在這裡做這檔事，

他們只想佔有對方。

散落一地的衣物是場簡單的預告，重疊扭動的身軀才是今天的重頭戲。白璨螢彷彿預料到會有這麼一天，早就把潤滑劑放在桌旁的櫃子，沾上透明液體的手指先在會陰擠按打圈，果不其然招來金炳善欲言又止的呻吟。白璨螢比金炳善更了解他本人的身體，看似隨意的愛撫和按壓準確地落在金炳善為數不多的敏感點上，逼得已經咬緊牙關的金炳善頻頻發出粗喘，下身充血挺立在兩人精幹的身軀之間。白璨螢深知身下人不似他那樣沒羞沒臊，只好在手指進出那個讓他瘋狂的地方時貼在他耳邊低吟舔弄，嘗試引導金炳善再多一點點他想念多天的聲音。當然，要比騷套路，金炳善絕對不是他家boss的對手，白璨螢如願以償在下身埋在那人體內深處時聽到那人顫抖著聲音，急速地吐出他的名字。

//

「煙鬼。」  
面對戀人的指控，白璨螢絲毫沒有打算反駁的意思。金炳善礙於身分問題是禁止吸煙的。殺手不能留下任何讓別人辨認出來的痕跡，同時適用於在遠處架槍的狙擊手。而他吸煙的習慣身下的人最清楚，明知道金炳善不能帶著煙味執行任務，只有金炳善不在他身邊時他才能偷偷吸一兩條，可當作是解思人之愁罷了。金炳善被抱著坐上了跟他一樣缺乏肉感的大腿上，騎乘體位帶來的刺激使他非本意地發出惹人憐愛的一聲悲鳴，換來白璨螢新一輪猛烈的進攻，以致當白色的管狀物體塞進他的口裡才清醒過來。  
「反正炳善學壞了，不差這根煙吧！」紅色的火舌把小管的那端吞沒，消失後留下一絲煙縷和足夠煙管燃燒起來的溫度。就像他們這種走在刀尖上的人，再看似平靜的日子背後也是危機四伏的場景，再外人眼中淡薄的感情偶爾也被激情支配。

白璨螢又把金炳善翻身平躺在桌上，忽視過桌面上凝聚的可疑液體，白璨螢拉過金炳善修長有力的腿環著自己的腰身繼續把更多的自己送進柔軟的那處。金炳善沒有接觸過香煙，亦不清楚怎樣吸食這傷身的玩意，結果憋得小臉漲紅，映入白璨螢眼中只覺得格外的可愛，也為這位被外界盛傳為冷漠無情殺人機器的男生添上人間的味道。偏偏燃燒後的煙灰在兩人擺動時隨意散落在那張乖巧的臉龐上，灰白色的煙燼玷汙了這位純情的青年卻別有一番凌亂美。長期鍛鍊和執行任務的殺手身體質素自然不會差得去哪裡，可是身下激烈的運動讓金炳善有點吃不消。  
而煙，只剩下一半。

這次白璨螢浪費了一回，完成使命的半條煙伴隨著金炳善高低不定的哼聲滾動幾圈後躺在水泥地板上，既寧靜又安祥。不過他倒沒有浪費自己的東西，算準了被操開的戀人無法分神拒絕他無恥的要求，把金炳善送上高潮後用自己的精液填滿自己朝思暮想的人兒。

//

「不舒服。」  
「我知道，我們這就回家，嗯？」白璨螢雙臂環著高挑的手下，一同走出了會議室的門。  
回家後會發生甚麼事，就只有rule breakers知道了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 首先是非常對不起阿嗚，我卡簧卡了兩個多月嗚! 然後這篇是抽獎文，謝謝阿嗚想的腦洞，香瘋了!!!!!!  
為甚麼叫rule breakers呢? 當然是因為愛情騙子雪大爺, 可是這次是塔塔先越界偷偷在桌下搞雪子哥, 所以他們兩個也是rule breakers


End file.
